


The Witch And The Phoenix

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Penelope Park and Posie stans make some noise, Penelope and Landon BrOTP, Penelope is in the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Basically Penelope got also kidnapped with Landon. Can Josie save her?





	The Witch And The Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> As promised the Penelope and Landon being kidnapped by Triad crack fic is here
> 
> Friendly reminder: English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, let me know.
> 
> Kudos and Comments would be amazing.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"Landon just tell us what the final artifact is!"

Landon rolled his eyes at agent Clarke and continued to ignore him. He would never do that. He would never drag the world in danger just so Clarke could have his family reunion.Landon's eyes fell on the mud puddle, their dad, and one more time he felt disgusted.

"Are we brothers by blood or brothers by mud?", Landon asked.

Clarke sighed heavily at this comment by the 17 years old boy.

Minutes later, Landon was roughly shoved in a cell by Burr. 

"Hey, you don't treat a phoenix like this!", Landon yelled outraged while he was secretly proud of himself because he hadn't tripped over his feet because of Burr.

The Triad agent laughed at this while he locked the teenage boy up in the cell.

"Maybe your company will treat you better.", Burr shrugged and he walked away.

Landon expected to see anyone when he turned towards the bunk beds and looked at the top bunk bed. Even Santa Claus but definitely not Penelope Park.

"Penelope?!", Landon gasped and he approached the bunk beds and the unconscious girl with climbing up the small ladder and nudging her by her shoulder.

"2 more minutes JoJo.", Penelope mumbled still half asleep.

"I am not Josie.", Landon answered and he was amused about how much power Josie had over the tough witch.

Penelope's eyes shot open and with new energy she sat up on the bunkbed.

"Where are we?! What are you doing here, birdy?!", Penelope asked and it was followed by her flinching when her head hurt.

"We both got kidnapped and are at Triad Industries.", Landon explained.

-

"What are we doing here, Dr. Saltzman?! Landon needs us!", Hope said desperately.

Lizzie put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and Josie was next to their dad also looking at the footage of the cameras Caroline had installed outside before leaving for Europe.

"Penelope?", Josie mumbled and she reached her hand out to touch the part of the screen that showed her ex girlfriend.

Penelope was walking with her suitcase to the gates of Salvatore school. Then she suddenly stopped, turned back to the School and her lips moved.

Alaric increased the volume on the screen but there was only the sound of wind.

"MG, what did she say?", Josie asked the vampire who was also at Alaric's office with them.

Alaric rewinded the footage and MG focused on the raven haired witch.

"I just can't walk away from you, JoJo.", MG repeated Penelope's words.

Josie felt happy but then fear followed. Fear of what she would see next. Penelope walked back to Salvatore School and just now Alaric, Josie and MG noticed the hooded figure sneaking up on Penelope.

"No, no, no.", Josie mumbled, her eyes burning, knowing what she would see.

The hooded figure stabbed a needle in Penelope's neck, who had almost reached the building. Penelope immediately collapsed and her eyes closed.

"Penelope!", Josie screamed and tears rolled down her cheeks as if that would rewind the time.

MG, who was also shocked at this discovery, pulled Josie in his arms and Hope stepped closer to the screen when another scene appeared.

"Landon got kidnapped shortly after Penelope.", Hope revealed.

"What now?", Lizzie asked and she looked concerned at Josie, who looked like she could burn down the entire school now.

"It is hero time.", Josie answered with a determined face.

-

"Ignalusa!" 

Landon quickly stopped grinning when Penelope glanced at him after another failed attempt to break out of the cell.

"I think I will kill you.", Penelope said pensive as she studied Landon.

"Wh-what?"

Landon took a step back.

"You told me you burst into flames when you come back to life, remember? We will use that now, birdy.", Penelope explained.

"Wait, you were actually listening to me that night?", Landon asked suprised.

"You had free booze, didn't you?", Penelope smirked back.

"Aw, look at a new friendship.", Burr said and he wiped over his eyes, pretending to fake cry.

"Let's see how strong the teamwork at your school is.", he added, causing the blood in Penelope's veins to freeze.

"You will stay the fuck away from them!", Penelope growled and lunged forward as if bars weren't seperating her from the Triad agent.

"Why do you care so much? Weren't you leaving anyway?", agent Burr pointed at Penelope's suitcase over his shoulder.

"He is right.", Landon pointed out.

"You were on your way to Belgium."

"Isn't a girl allowed to change her mind for the girl she is madly in love with?!", Penelope scoffed and threw her hands in the air.

"Such a beautiful love story.", Burr said and his voice hinted that he was bored with the kids.

"Oh you wish you could witness what I have witnessed. But you asshole don't even have a heart but I do. It may be obnoxious, selfish and evil but it is beating inside of my chest for my girl."

"That was beautiful.", Landon sobbed.

"If you are done with poetry..I have to go and take supernatural kids down.", Burr explained and he walked away from the cell when Penelope called him.

"Hey, asshole! Why don't you start with us?!"

Landon stopped crying immediately and his eyes widened with Penelope's words.

"It's time to fly little bird.", Penelope whispered to him and patted his shoulder.

"Penelope it doesn't work like that!", Landon whispered back and he felt like passing out when Burr pointed the gun at them through the bars.

"What?", Penelope asked.

"I don't immediately burst in flames. It takes me some minutes like I am sitting on the toilet after eating cheese!", Landon explained.

Penelope and agent Burr both grimaced with that information.

"Well, our short friendship was nice, Birdy.", Penelope said to Landon.

"I bonded more with you than I bonded with Raf in years.", Landon admitted.

"I feel proud.", Penelope said.

"Now let's see...the phoenix or the witch?", Burr asked loudly.

"Ignalusa!", Penelope tried it one more time but it was a failure again.

"We injected you with something that keeps your powers locked for...i don't know how long.", Burr let her know and he grinned amused.

"My powers?", Penelope asked and she reached for the necklace on her neck that contained a bit black magic.

"Fuck!", Penelope cursed when the necklace was gone.

"Penelope.."

Penelope glanced at Landon, who was holding her necklace. He had no idea when he had stolen it.

"The last artifact is the necklace.", Clarke's voice appared.

-

"Gross. What is that?", Penelope asked while she looked down at the puddle of mud.

Landon, who was also tied next to her on the chair, had a proud look on his face.

"That is my dad. He is Malivore. Isn't that cool?"

Penelope looked unimpressed.

"He basically has every supernatural monster trapped inside of him.", Landon continued.

"If I push you inside will you shut up..and more importantly..would that be incest?", Penelope wondered loudly.

Burr, who was watching over the two teenagers, snickered with Penelope's comment.

"You know if you weren't a witch, I would like you.", Burr admitted.

"You know even if you weren't an asshole you could still fuck yourself!", Penelope growled.

Burr pulled out his gun and pointed it at Penelope. Landon began struggling against the ropes.

"You aren't worth wasting my bullet.", Burr realized and he put down his gun.

Landon exhaled reliefed.

"Tell that every writer who kill off the gays, will you?", Penelope said back and watched Burr approaching her.

"But that won't stop me to push you inside Malivore.", he revealed.

"And when everyone forgets you, including me I won't have a headache anymore.", Burr concluded.

"No!", Landon yelled when Burr kicked Penelope's chair forward.

Penelope was sure she would feel the puddle surrounding her but then she was suddenly flying over the puddle with the chair.

"Hope!", Landon cheered, who spotted his girlfriend, Lizzie, Josie, MG and Alaric upstairs.

"Penelope!", Josie called out alarmed and Penelope looked up to flash her ex girlfriend a weak smile.

"Hey, JoJo!"

"Cute reunions have to be kept short.", Burr said, lifting up his gun.

"Ugh, my hair is stained with Landon's dad now! Thank you, MG!", Penelope complained at her vampire best friend who had used his vampire speed to get downstairs and his vampire strength to shove Burr into the puddle.

-

"Josie, you are getting Landon's dad stain on your clothes.", Penelope grinned at the brunette, who was sitting next to her in the backseat of Alaric's van. 

"I don't care.", Josie said and snuggled up more to Penelope, tightening her arms around her.

Lizzie and MG, who were sitting behind them exchanged amused looks and Lizzie realized that she maybe liked the vampire more than a friend.

"Penelope is the only person I want to get kidnapped with again, she is hilarious!", Landon exclaimed, causing everyone else to chuckle in the car.

"That is Peez, she makes every worse situation the best one.", MG agreed and he patted Penelope's shoulder.

"I can't wait to have a new member for the super squad.", Hope nodded.

"Only if Birdy gets to change the name of the squad.", Penelope accepted the offer and grinned at the curly haired boy.

"Tell us the name Landon.", Alaric demanded curiously, who was focusing on the traffic.

"The super phoenix and super witch super squad!", Landon exclaimed excitedly.

It was followed with everyone sighing loudly.

-

After Penelope had managed to convince Josie to let her go, she had to ask her parents to stop hugging her so she could take a shower.

Penelope left the bathroom and spotted Josie leaning against the wall.

"Wow. The last time we were here you were the one wearing a bathrobe.", Penelope pointed out smiling.

Penelope's breath hitched when Josie approached her, put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer causing their nose tips to touch.

"Maybe this time some things will be different.", Josie said and she glanced from Penelope's eyes to her lips.

They kissed each other at the same time. This kiss wasn't soft like their last kiss. It was desperate and sloppy just like the kiss on Josie's and Lizzie's birthday. Penelope put her hand against Josie's back of her neck to pull her impossibly closer but Josie broke the make out session.

Penelope stared with question marks in her eyes at the brunette witch.

"I love you.", Josie said and beamed at her.

"I know, JoJo.", Penelope answered softly and cupped Josie's face and pulled her in for another kiss.

-

"You are not coming with us to Belgium?", Penelope's dad asked his daughter.

Josie was also with the Parks in the common room of the Salvatore School.

It had taken Penelope and her everything to not do more than just making out and after 15 minutes, Penelope was dressed, her hair was dried and she had gone with Josie to meet her parents.

"I have one reason to stay.", Penelope confirmed and took Josie's hand.

Penelope's father looked like he wanted to protest and Josie couldn't blame him. Whatever Triad had injected Penelope with, she had told her parents on the phone that she was staying at Salvatore School. However as soon as Alaric had seen the security camera footage he had let the Parks known that their daughter got kidnapped.

"Okay. You are staying here.", Penelope's mother nodded and smiled warmly at Josie.

Josie smiled back shyly at her girlfriend's mother.

Penelope's dad sighed and reached the necklace to Penelope.

"Here. Even if this school doesn't practice black magic..you could need it."

"This isn't the same necklace for Malivore. One of our coven member must have confused it with it and gave it to you when you became part of the coven.", he added.

"Thank you, dad.", Penelope smiled and she took the necklace.

-

"I missed this.", Penelope whispered and she placed a kiss on top of Josie's head.

They were in Penelope's room, binge watching Grey's anatomy and Josie was in Penelope's arms.

"Me too.", Josie sighed happily.

"Does your magic work again?", Josie asked her.

Penelope grinned and leaned down to kiss Josie.

"Since no one came into my room because of the noises we made 10 minutes ago.."

Josie blushed.

"I think my magic works perfectly.", Penelope concluded.

Josie's smile faded and Penelope stopped the show.

"What's wrong, JoJo?"

"My dad told me and Lizzie about the merge.", Josie admitted and reached out for Penelope's hand intertwining their fingers.

"And I don't know what I will do when my parents can't find a solution but all I know is that I will need you by my side no matter if it happens or not. No matter what happens."

Penelope looked deeply into Josie's and then she smiled gently.

"I will be by your side. No matter what happens."

Josie felt relieved and the two girlfriends hugged each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you smile.


End file.
